Amargo Comienzo
by NecraM Niniel
Summary: Severus y Hermione, mi primera historia, leanla opinen ... porfis
1. Azkaban

_**Se agradecen los comentarios ^^**_

_**Capítulo I**_

Well, well, well- dijo Severus en tono siniestro, las cosas no podían ir mejor. Estaba en su escritorio leyendo la carta que le envió el ministerio y una enigmática sonrisa le cruzo por los labios.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente

Azkaban, la prisión reconstruida y mejorada se alzaba oscura y lúgubre en el mar. Los dementores ya no la cuidaban, pero su presencia había impregnado de terror demasiado tiempo aquellos muros, la opresión, el silencio, se hacían insoportables. La figura que apareció en la arcada no desentonó en lo más mínimo con el ambiente, la pegajosa oscuridad que rodeaba a Severus Snape era semejante a este lugar.

Camino a través de los corredores cruzando varias puertas hasta encontrar una sala repleta de gente sentada alrededor de una larga y ornamentada mesa, la única fuente de luz era el gran fuego que ardía en una chimenea.

Una máscara parecía cubrir el rostro del hombre y le otorgaba una calma surrealista, en cuanto sus ojos se acostumbraron a la penumbra se acerco a su señor, quien encabezaba el grupo, inclinándose ante él con una reverencia, tomo el ruedo de su túnica y la besó.

-Snape- dijo el señor tenebroso con su voz potente y clara mientras señalaba a su derecha donde un asiento vacío esperaba- aquí Severus.

Sin dar una mirada alrededor ocupo su lugar. Mientras, Bellatrix aparecía por la misma puerta que cruzara unos segundos antes, con un prisionero que fue arrojado delante de los pies del señor oscuro.

¿Reconoces a nuestra invitada, Severus?-

Ah, sí- replico Snape mientras la miraba impertérrito por primera vez. Ahí frente a sus ojos se encontraban los despojos de lo que fuera la mismísima Hermione Granger, en el bulto frente a él quedaba poco que recordara a la muchacha perspicaz y sabionda que alguna vez fue, su melena había desaparecido para convertirse en una masa sucia y amorfa con el escaso pelo de color indefinido que aun había en su cabeza. La pálida piel que alguna vez conociera Severus era ahora puro pellejo sobre huesos. Y poco quedaba de las curvas femeninas que tuvo en su momento. La figura cobro vida pese a que parecía imposible, emitió un quejido y al levantar la cabeza sorprendentemente clavo sus ojos en él, esos ojos te tomaban desprevenido, no había perdido su espíritu y aun brillaba en ellos la vida, sin una pizca de la locura que debía estar allí. Griffindors. Aunque no quedaba mucho de ella, impresionaba la calma absoluta con la que esperaba su destino, como si estuviera resignada a la fatalidad y nada peor pudiera ocurrirle.

-Me has resultado muy valioso, has sido un sirviente leal, he aquí un presente para ti Severus, poca cosa, sin embargo creo que te complacerá el tomarla como esclava. A esta, que fue una de las más cercanas a Harry Potter. –

-Mi señor sabe que mi único propósito es servirle, - respondió Severus con aquella voz susurrante que te helaba la sangre- y sin duda será un placer encargarme de la sangre impura para enseñarle cual es su lugar.

-Nada menos espero de ti, mi fiel Severus… y que nos demuestres como se doblega la sangre impura ante ti- pronunció en una cruel mueca que intentaba semejarse a una sonrisa.

Severus se levanto haciendo ondear su capa y se dirigió a la chica tomando sus manos atadas la tumbo en el suelo quitando los despojos que cubrían su cuerpo, Hermione se rebeló y comenzó a revolverse con todas sus fuerzas, mientras el señor oscuro y los presentes reían observando su frenética lucha.

-Quieta, sabelotodo- dijo Severus entre dientes buscando sus ojos, había calma en ellos y algo más que Hermione percibió le hizo refrenar su lucha, momento que Severus aprovecho para someterla en el frio suelo de piedra presionándole las manos atadas contra el vientre y la tendió de espaldas sujetándola con la cadera, Hermione sintió la rigidez de su miembro enterrada en la curva de su vientre y las piedras enterrándose en su espalda y nalgas, gimió y forcejeo una vez más tratando de apartarlo, mientras él con una calma absoluta y en total dominio de la situación se acomodaba para bajar la cremallera de sus pantalones y empujo los delgados muslos con las rodillas abriéndola para él.

Los gemidos de la chica fueron acallados por los vítores y las burlas de los mortífagos.

Severus la penetró, mientras las lágrimas corrían por los ojos de la chica. El dolor fue intenso y aunque Hermione trato de colocar su mente más allá, la falta de preparación y el tamaño del hombre no se lo permitió, el momento le pareció eterno mientras el empujaba una y otra vez en su interior sintió unas incontrolables lágrimas rodando por su rostro y el jadeo de Severus junto a su oreja mientras el daba unos más rápidos y profundos embates a su lastimado cuerpo, pese al ambiente hostil e indigno que la rodeaba, noto como el se escondía en la curva de su cuello en un momento de concentración obvia tratando de empujar más y más rápido.

Las risas de los mortífagos y sus comentarios sucios le rodearon mientras Severus se presionaba contra ella. Le sintió llegar al orgasmo y descansar su cuerpo sobre ella mientras los temblores le sacudían con fuerza. El cabello negro del hombre rozaba su mejilla mientras la pesada respiración se calmaba lentamente, de la misma manera se retiro de su magullado cuerpo y la levanto con él, sujetándola fuertemente del codo. Hermione sintió como la humedad del semen del hombre le empapaba las piernas y su lastimado corazón dio un nuevo vuelco mientras él permitía que los demás presentes le observaran humillada y desnuda.

-Tomadle como ejemplo- dijo el señor oscuro mientras Severus hacia una reverencia- bien hecho.

Dicho esto, la esclava en cuestión fue arrastrada fuera de la habitación y reemplazada para continuar con la entrega ritual de los demás cautivos. Severus no dio una nueva mirada a la chica mientras acomodaba sus ropas… y tomaba nuevamente su lugar.

.

.

.

.

Desde la asunción en gloria y majestad del señor oscuro y la derrota de la orden del fénix el señor oscuro debió preocuparse en extremo de la supervivencia de los magos, ya que las bajas en uno y otro bando fueron un golpe terrible en la población mágica.

De ahí la carta, a todos los sobrevivientes se les exigiría una cuota de vida,esto es, descendientes, no podía darse muerte a ningún mago sin cumplir con la nueva ley; y en el caso de los traidores a la sangre debía ser alguien de la nueva elite quien se aseguraría de proveer descendientes dignos para la causa.

Aunque en un comienzo la muerte llego rápido para aquellos que importunaron al señor oscuro, hubo unos pocos a quienes decidieron dar un "tratamiento especial" aquellos desafortunados que lucharon denodadamente se convertían en mártires al morir, y sabiamente el señor oscuro supo que darles una muerte rápida no sería inteligente, hay quienes generan más veneración muertos que vivos y esa fue la razón primordial para conservarlos vivos, y ¿por qué no?, como un recordatorio irrefutable de la victoria.

Los planes oficiales fueron cortar de toda familia mágica las ramas impuras para que sólo quedaran los de 'sangre pura', sin embargo, tras la lucha contra los hombres lobos las bajas fueron peligrosamente importantes en el círculo más cercano al señor oscuro. Y el decreto que el ministerio hacía efectivo era la prueba máxima de aquello.

Tras la reunión, Severus recogió su "premio" y se traslado a su residencia, sabía que este momento llegaría, y de alguna forma esperaba que sucediera, era uno de los pocos solteros que servían al señor oscuro, pero ¿Granger…? le dio una larga mirada y suspiró… tomo aire, y suspiró nuevamente apartando de su rostro la máscara que lo acompañaba siempre, una mueca amarga transformo su boca mientras contemplaba más de cerca a la chica. Sólo la magia podía mantener con vida su penosa existencia, por suerte Severus conocía los métodos más efectivos para tenerla pronto en forma.

.

.

.

.

La muchacha no había vuelto a abrir sus ojos. Navegaba en un mundo sin sueños, y sin embargo, el dolor arrugaba su frente transformando sus rasgos, el color inundaba sus mejillas que ahora parecían más llenas. El tiempo pasó lentamente, y en base a pociones y al conocimiento de toda una vida Severus casi había logrado recuperarla por completo. Sin embargo, no se atrevía a despertarla, no aun.

Había recurrido a medidas drásticas para sanar su cuerpo magullado y habiéndola despojado de su cabello, bueno del poco que le quedaba, parecía un león patético sin melena, perdida la gloria era un ser extraño entre las sábanas, temió entonces, que el impacto de despertar sumado a la conciencia de la pesadilla vivida fueran demasiado para la chica, aun tenia la marca de su esclavitud en el cuello, pues así lo dispuso el señor tenebroso y nadie podía imponerse sobre sus deseos, eso y el que se encontraba encadenada a la cama, sin contar con la impresión que tendría al verlo a él, para el observador casual Severus inclinado sobre la cama de un paciente seria una imagen impactante, para ella podía resultar terrorífico y no se engañaría al respecto, sabía que era la última persona que muchos deseaban ver, y dadas las condiciones actuales especialmente Granger.

Sin embargo, no era posible esperar más, tenía tareas por delante y nada esperaría por él, no había salvado su pellejo tantas veces para cometer una imprudencia ahora. Tenía preparado el ambiente, la habitación estaba impecable (más de lo que estuvo nunca) las cortinas cerradas dejando que una tenue luz invadiera el lugar, se inclino hacia ella y la sacudió suavemente mientras entrecerraba ligeramente sus fríos y oscuros ojos. La chica no se movió y severus aguardo esperando un cambio en su respiración o algo que lo alertara si despertaba, el sutil movimiento de sus ojos fue la señal, dando unos pasos hacia la puerta, se cruzo de brazos y esperó.

Hermione volvió en sí lentamente, no deseaba abrir los ojos ni moverse, por lo que hizo un repaso de su estado con calma… respiro, sin dolor, algo que la sorprendió, porque desde que parecía recordar, todo su mundo se había vuelto de cabeza y todo era dolor, sed, hambre, frio… una imagen de pesadilla vino a ella los ojos rojos del señor oscuro mirándola con desprecio y junto a él, su más servil vasallo el grasiento, cobarde y traidor…

-buen día- era apenas un susurro, en una voz que le oprimió el corazón.

Hermione abrió sus ojos sorprendida y debió cerrarlos inmediatamente, la luz, aunque escasa le hizo daño, ella no lo sabía pero llevaba bastante tiempo dormida, semanas, tiempo durante el cual Severus se había ocupado de cada una de sus necesidades humanas sin permitirle un minuto de conciencia. Los ojos le ardían en la penumbra y dejo caer una lágrima antes de enfocar la mirada en el hombre que la acompañaba. Trato de incorporarse mientras su cabeza parecía dar vueltas.

Severus por su parte había tenido tiempo para meditar en lo que se avecinaba, en las semanas pasadas tuvo tiempo de conocer hasta los más mínimos detalles del cuerpo de la chica mientras la aseaba y curaba sus heridas. Le vio dormir hora tras hora y recuperar peso con lentitud, en esta ocasión tuvo el tino de cubrir su desnudez con uno de sus propios pijamas, dándole así un poco de dignidad.

Buen día, señorita Granger- repitió Severus con frialdad- es necesario que le informe inmediatamente la nueva situación- dijo haciendo una pausa y acercándose lentamente- su cautiverio en Azkaban terminó y su vida está en mis manos.

Hermione le miro de hito en hito, "buen día"… tal vez… esto no era Azkaban, tendría una posibilidad de escapar. Busco todo el coraje que no sentía y se preguntó ¿sería esto peor?

-¡Cobarde, bastar…!- grito, pero fue interrumpida abruptamente

-¡Silencio!, no hablará a menos que se lo indique, supuse que Bellatrix le había enseñado buenos modales.- sintió Hermione que la piel se le erizaba al escuchar el nombre de sus peores miedos.- soy tu amo a partir de ahora y a menos que desees tener además de las cadenas una mordaza en la boca, sólo me dirigirás la palabra cuando te lo ordene -dijo mientras se paraba a su lado y sostenía la cadena que llegaba a su cuello.

Ella luchó para no apartarse mientras recorría la línea de su cuello y bajaba hacia sus senos, la intención era obvia, pero con un suave roce de sus dedos se alejo de ella.

Antes de salir se volteo con calma

-Eres mía ahora... – dijo dándole una última mirada.

El hombre al otro lado de la puerta libero todo el aire contenido en sus pulmones. Se apareció en la cocina y busco algo para su cautiva con movimientos deliberadamente lentos.

Hermione estaba en shock, respiro y su nariz se invadió de un olor que ahora podía definir: "snape" esta era su casa, su habitación, su cama… le recordó jadeando sobre ella, y cubriéndose la boca con las manos comenzó a sollozar en un patético silencio. El peso de las cadenas en sus muñecas le ahondo más la herida… tuvo el lúgubre pensamiento de que esto podía ser definitivamente peor.


	2. encadenada

_**gracias por los comentarios, me alegró que les gustara, aqui va la segunda parte. bye**_

_**Capítulo II**_

.

.

.

Había pasado 5 años de enseñanza mágica y nunca le había dado más de una breve mirada, el sexto año sin embargo comenzó a fantasear con la idea de tener esas manos de dedos largos y delgados acariciándola, y los labios delgados y de apariencia suave rozando su piel… no era ciega y no le consideraba un playboy ni mucho menos, pero, cuantas veces sentada en su pupitre en las mazmorras levanto la mirada para encontrar esas manos ahí frente a ella y debió tragar con fuerza para calmar las oleadas de deseo que le atravesaban, era tal vez la única que había notado el cuerpo de vientre plano y miembros flexibles que el "grasiento" profesor Snape poseía. Pocos hombres mayores se conservaban como él, si definitivamente, después de sus primeras experiencias sexuales con, bueno, uno que otro chico de su edad (tan torpes que ni con un mapa y señales luminosas conseguirían hacerle rogar por placer) comenzó a ver que esas manos precisas y pulcras capaces de manejar el cuchillo con precisión, y que rozaban sutilmente las páginas de un libro omnipresente en su escritorio casi acariciándole, mmm… si… recordaba aun como algo en su interior se agitaba entonces.

Desde que la vio en la fría habitación de piedra en Azkaban, supo con certeza que no fueron sus mejores sentimientos los que lo ayudaron a cumplir la orden del señor tenebroso, lo había disfrutado y mucho ¡que el alma de su amada Lily se retorciera en la tumba! La idea de poseer a esa chiquilla le había atormentado desde hacía años, cuando miro en la profundidad de sus ojos castaños y vio casi sin proponérselo el crudo deseo que había ahí por él, la imagen lo había subyugado tanto que no fue capaz de reírse de ella (algo que de verdad disfrutaba de su trabajo) habiendo captado imágenes inconexas en la mente de la chica, a partir de entonces la sorprendía con impresionante regularidad mirándole con hambre y como si él fuese el postre. Y que imágenes, se le secaba la boca al recordarlo.

Sin embargo, una cosa son las fantasías y otra muy distinta es la realidad.

El tiempo transcurrió lentamente para Severus, ¿trataría ella de suicidarse? Era probable, por eso se encontraba escuchando tras la puerta de su dormitorio como el cobarde que tantas veces dijeron que era, hasta que sintió que los sollozos de Granger desaparecían.

Cruzo la puerta nuevamente y atravesando la habitación dejo la bandeja con comida junto a la cama, en la mesita auxiliar.

Ella no le miro, no era que él lo estuviera esperando, le había escuchado llorar por horas. Acerco una silla a la cama con un movimiento de varita y con otro hizo aparecer un libro, comenzó a leer en voz alta.

Hermione estaba física y psicológicamente agotada, por primera vez en su vida ni una palabra acudió a sus labios; aguardo en silencio mientras el hombre leía para ella.

Al terminar la lectura se le acerco mientras con un movimiento de varita inmovilizaba sus manos en los postes de la cama, Hermione se sobresaltó y trato de soltarse.

-Esto es inevitable, pequeña sabelotodo- susurro a Hermione - cierra tus ojos.

-No!- reclamo mirándole directamente.

-Es una orden, no lo diré de nuevo.

Enfurruñada y agotada le obedeció, percibió entonces como Severus deslizó las manos por el cuello y masajeo con movimientos fuertes y precisos hasta conseguir que se relajara a pesar de si misma, resbalando las manos por sus brazos con pericia siguió luego en una franca caricia por su vientre, sin rozar sus pechos. Araño suavemente su costado antes de tomar su pezón derecho en la boca a través de la tela. La sorpresa le hizo abrir los ojos y jadear, pero el no se aparto y continuo acariciándole con conocedora pericia hasta conseguir que respondiera a su toque, la inmovilizo con su peso antes de deslizar en un suave roce las manos bajo la ropa, acariciando con calma el vientre y el borde inferior de los pechos mientras succionaba de forma rítmica el pezón y este se volvía rígido en la boca del hombre.

Severus deslizo su mano por el vientre y luego a través de los suaves rizos de la chiquilla y le sorprendió la humedad que encontró allí. Sin detenerse trazo una línea besándole hasta llegar al ombligo introduciendo su lengua en ese pequeño hueco mientras acariciaba su suave humedad con el pulgar, deposito una hilera de besos en el vientre de la chica y le sintió arquearse para encontrar su mano.

-Ábrete para mí- pronuncio con su voz baja y ronca, para deslizar su lengua y boca por las costillas y mordisquearla levemente.

Hermione gemía suavemente y se arqueaba mientras su cuerpo parecía no pertenecerle más, separo levemente los muslos y Severus lamio el camino desde su ombligo al pequeño montoncito de rizos castaños mientras soplaba inmediatamente el camino trazado, en el momento en que su boca reemplazo a su pulgar Severus introdujo uno de sus dedos en su interior, chupo y lamio a la chica mientras introducía un dedo mas en ella entando una y otra vez mientras la chica se contraía a su alrededor, un potente orgasmo la sacudió recorriéndola entera mientras se le desbocaba el corazón.

El hombre la observo y continúo acariciándola y provocándole otra oleada de placer, retiro las manos de su cuerpo, cubriéndola con la sabana, se levanto y alcanzo su varita para liberarle los brazos. Le beso la coronilla antes de retirarse sin aliviar su dolorosa erección.

Hermione apenas capto el momento en que salió de la habitación, no podía creerlo fue y volvió de las nubes. Se incorporo en la cama para descubrir que no era libre del todo, alrededor de su cuello un collar y una fina cadena la tenían atada a la cama, su cuerpo lánguido y tembloroso le recordó con un gruñido que tenía aun algunas necesidades insatisfechas.

La bandeja de comida aun estaba ahí, si antes no tenía deseos de probar bocado descubrió ahora que estaba famélica y se estiro para alcanzarla.

Severus aguardo a que el somnífero que empapaba la comida hiciera su efecto, para acostarse junto a ella. Permaneció despierto y la observo dormir algo que se estaba convirtiendo en un hábito. Se maldijo a sí mismo y a su suerte antes de entregarse también al sueño.

A la mañana siguiente Granger tomó conciencia de que Severus compartía la cama con ella… seguía encadenada y recibió sus visita cuando le trajo alimento, y le permitió aliviar las necesidades de su cuerpo tras un biombo, que no era suficiente protección para su malograda dignidad. Durante esos momentos ninguno de los dos se dirigía la palabra.

Por la tarde, cuando Severus atravesó nuevamente el cuarto con un libro en la mano y se sentó a leer para ella sintió que se le erizaba el vello de la nuca, ¿lo haría de nuevo? La respuesta no tardo en llegar, cerró el libro y con un movimiento de varita la inmovilizo con las cadenas y repitió más o menos lo mismo del día anterior.

Aunque sospechaba Hermione que era en la última comida donde le ponía el somnífero no dejo de alimentarse… especialmente después de descubrir que dormía con ella en esa misma cama.

La rutina del hombre no dejo de sorprenderla, si salía de la casa en las horas en que no le veía era un misterio, no había nadie más en la casa con ellos y nunca escucho una visita, tampoco pudo liberarse de la cadena en su cuello ni moverse por la casa. Y en los pocos momentos en que conseguía estar libre de las cadenas en sus manos, al asearse, él siempre sostenía la cadena de su cuello que tenía un tamaño variable según las circunstancias, y volvía a colocarlas con un movimiento de varita sin darle tiempo de hacer algo más.

Ok, esto no era Azkaban, no la estaban torturando con la maldición cruciatrus ni le faltaba alimento… Su espíritu optimista no dejaba de trazar las más alocadas fantasías de escape. Pero ansiaba la voz de otro ser humano aparte de su carcelero.

Pasados unos días se encontró esperando el momento en que él se sentaba a leer, era su única distracción. La voz suave y masculina, daba vida a cada personaje haciéndole olvidar la situación en que se encontraba. No mucho después de eso comenzó a observarle… ¿qué edad tenia Severus?

Mientras leía para ella nunca hizo un comentario personal de la lectura, pero en ciertos momentos podía observar pequeños movimientos en su rostro cuando algo le parecía insustancial… o irónico… incluso gracioso ¿acaso comenzaba a entenderlo? Le miro de soslayo al comienzo y luego se perdió en su boca, esa sensación en su bajo vientre retorno, eso y el recuerdo que debería tener un carácter desagradable… ¿tenía el tamaño que recordaba?, por Merlin! ¿Qué estaba leyendo?, ya no le escuchaba, lo único que llenaba su mente era el recuerdo demasiado vivido de su peso sobre ella, el encierro le había vuelto loca, seguro, ya estaba húmeda esperan do que esa lengua se deslizara entre sus piernas y le llevara al orgasmo.

Severus se sorprendió al encontrar la mirada de Hermione, habían pasado alrededor de 5 semanas desde que la trajo consigo y casi 4 desde que despertó, en todo ese tiempo había esquivado su mirada, era… interesante. Cerró su libro.

La mente, que cuestión tan frágil; teniendo la capacidad de leer que había en sus profundidades, cualquiera diría que era posible comprenderla, la experiencia le había demostrado a Severus que ambas cosas no iban de la mano.


	3. Despertar

_**gracias a quienes dejaron sus comentarios, y a quienes leyeron esta historia, para eileen: este era el final pero ... unos dias mas de playa y creo que tengo listo el 4 :D**_

_**... lean esto... este era el final del cap 2 pero creo que vale mas leerlo por separado ^^ **_

Capítulo III

Cuando se acercó sabia que sería diferente, temblaba de anticipación esperando que dejara su asiento habitual y asegurara las cadenas. Esta vez se tomo su tiempo y me torturo con sus manos y boca hasta provocarme un dolor físico que me hizo apretar los dientes mientras me arqueaba hacia su boca y el detenía los lametones, jadeando como una posesa, lloriqueando, le suplique que me dejara correrme, en un rápido movimiento de varita se deshizo de su ropa, fue entonces que sentí que se deslizaba hacia mí y a continuación, lo sentí en mi interior.

Empujaba contra mi cuer po, forzándose a entrar en mí. Le había dado permiso, lo deseaba, pero, el dolor se mezclaba con el placer. Una presión abrasadora, casi desgarradora, me hizo gemir de dolor y deseo. Cuando estuvo dentro de mí, tanto como podía, murmuró:

-Estás cerrada todavía, pero estás mojada.

Mi voz salía en un jadeo.

-Ya lo sé.

Se retiro un poco para volver a entrar, y después de eso ya no hubo nada más que su cuerpo dentro del mío. Su necesidad era grande y feroz y él también lo era. Se metió en mi interior con toda su fuerza y rapidez. El sonido de la carne golpeando a la carne acompañaba cada embate de su cuerpo. Esa fuerza en estado puro arrancaba gemidos de mi garganta y me hacía vibrar cuando se mo vía dentro de mí, sobre mí, a través de mí. Mi cuerpo se le abrió, y ya no estaba cerrada, sólo húmeda.

Utilizó las manos para asirse a los barrotes de la cama. Se metió en mí, como si estuviese tratando de abrirse camino, no sólo en mi cuerpo sino hasta el otro lado. La res piración se me aceleró. Carne contra carne, tan duro y tan deprisa, con tanta fuerza que danzaba sobre esa delgada línea entre el placer y el dolor. Continué esperando que pusiera fin a su necesidad con un empuje glorioso, pero no lo hizo. Dudaba y utilizó sus manos para mover mis caderas, un pe queño ajuste como si estuviera buscando el lugar adecuado, des pués llegó el embate hacia mi interior en un movimiento largo y poderoso, y me puse a chillar. Había encontrado el lugar ade cuado de mi cuerpo, y se deslizaba por él, una y otra vez, tan pode rosa y rápidamente como antes, pero ahora me hacía jadear. La ten sión aumentó, un calor crecía en mi interior, se hinchaba. Se hizo más y más grande, derramándose por mi piel como una descarga eléctrica para hacerme temblar, estremecer, para arran car de mi boca gritos sin palabras, sin pensamientos, sin formas. Era la canción de la carne, no de amor, ni tan siquiera de deseo, sino algo más primitivo, más primario.

Me sorprendió mirándole y aquellos ojos negros, brillantes, se llenaron de preocupación. Cubrió mis ojos para que no pudiera mirarle. Dejó su mano allí, aguantándome, con su otra mano firme en la cabecera y su cuerpo apretando el mío. No me podía mover, no me podía apartar, no podía detenerle. No quería, pero lo entendí. Ne cesitaba que no fuera nada ni nadie, excepto la herramienta para colmar mi necesidad y olvidar todos los traumas pasados...

Oí que su respiración se aceleraba, que sus embates se apresu raban, se hacían más vigorosos, más rápidos, hasta que me puse a gritar, y aun así no paró. Sentí que cambiaba el ritmo de su cuerpo, un estremecimiento le recorrió, y yo ya no pude más. Aquel calor hinchado se derramó en mi interior, presionando profundamente dentro de mi cuerpo, haciendo que se contrajera, que se sacudiera, incapaz de controlarlo, el placer tenía que manifestarse de alguna manera; salía de mi boca en for ma de gritos profundos, incontrolados tan rápi do como podía respirar.

Severus gritó más alto que yo, lanzó sus gritos en pos de los míos. Se apoyó con una mano a cada lado de mi cuerpo y la cabeza baja. Su cabello se derramaba sobre mi piel entorno a nuestros rostros sonrosados y sudorosos. Yo no me movía, todavía aprisionada debajo de él, intentan do aprender de nuevo a respirar.

Pudo hablar, aunque fue un murmullo confuso.

- ¿ha estado bien?

Si hubiese tenido suficiente aire, me habría reído, pero tenía la garganta tan seca que mi voz sonaba rígida.

-Créeme, ha sido un placer.

Se inclinó y me besó en la mejilla.

-Trataré de hacerlo mejor la próxima vez.

Apartó sus manos de mí para permitir que me moviera, pero se quedó en mi interior, como si le costara dejarme libre.

Lo miré, pensando que bromeaba, pero su cara estaba extremadamente seria.

-¿Puedes hacerlo mejor? -pregunté.

Asintió solemnemente.

-Oh, sí.

_**(amo a Severus ^^)**_


	4. poder

para aquellos que leyeron los cap anteriores grax, y espero que ^^ no les parezca demasiado ... u.u oscuro lo que viene.

para las impresionables, no hay romance hoy, ni lemon.

.

.

.

_**Capítulo IIII**_

_**.**_

.

.

La pálida luz plateada del amanecer apenas se filtraba entre las cortinas cuando Hermione despertó, recordó de golpe todo lo sucedido la noche anterior, y no pudo evitar una sonrisita que acudió a sus labios, quien lo hubiera dicho el tipo era un dios del sexo. Si lo contara por ahí seguro que nadie le creería. Se desperezo lentamente descubriendo que las cadenas seguían ahí. Y que Severus había desaparecido como era habitual en él.

Encontró su desayuno y se dio cuenta que estaba famélica. Después de eso quedo libre otra vez y aburrida, muy aburrida, por unas largas, solitarias y lentas horas. ¿Sería capaz de hacerle una petición formal de liberación a su captor?, seguro que él podría dejarle al menos en libertad por unas horas dentro de esa habitación, tal vez si prometía… ¿algo?

Se encontraba meditando las opciones que tenía, cuando sintió una presencia en el piso inferior… la puerta se cerró con fuerza, algo que no había sucedido en todo ese tiempo. Lo normal, en esa oscura casa, era un silencio sepulcral; escucho luego, rápidos pasos en la escalera y hacia su habitación, y tras eso, se abrió la puerta dando paso a Severus, que esta vez no parecía el de siempre. Hermione busco su mirada y aunque sus ojos se encontraron supo que el no la veía, su mirada era vidriosa y desenfocada, parecía ebrio, oscuro y peligroso, camino automáticamente hacia un ropero el costado de la habitación, de donde, sin dirigirle la palabra tomo unas ropas para luego salir, sólo entonces al verlo girarse noto Hermione que se encontraba empapado en sangre y dejaba un reguero de gotitas a su paso, el sonido húmedo de las botas la obligo a mirar sus pisadas sangrientas, mientras cubría su boca con horror, para no dejar un solo sonido y alertarlo.

Se quedo de piedra en la cama con el corazón retumbando en una loca cabalgata, mirando la puerta que esta vez nadie cerró, no salió de su trance ni siquiera cuando escucho que el hombre se duchaba. El olor de la muerte mezclado con el vapor del baño llego a sus fosas nasales provocándole nauseas, sintió el miedo deslizarse por su columna vertebral en un escalofrío que le hizo castañear los dientes.

No esperaba que el volviera a esa habitación, pero lo hizo, con un andar extraño en él, completamente vestido en sus habituales túnicas negras y el cabello empapado, con la mirada aun perdida en un momento que Hermione no deseaba imaginar, se sentó junto a la cama y doblado sobre si mismo sostuvo su cabeza entre las manos, sollozando entrecortadamente.

- No… pudieron… hacer …nada - musito mientras clavaba sus ojos perdidos en los ojos castaños extremadamente espantados .Mirándola entre sus dedos con las manos crispadas sobre su rostro.- todos… muertos…

El retintín de las cadenas de Hermione lo sacó de su trance y le hicieron consciente del momento, mientras su cuerpo se deslizaba lentamente hacia el suelo y se ovillaba sobre sí mismo, abandonado ahora totalmente al dolor.

Hermione se levantó de la cama y se acercó al él, tanto, como sus ataduras lo permitían rodeándolo en un abrazo hasta que los sollozos desaparecieron. Susurrándole palabras tranquilizadoras al oído y espantada al mismo tiempo, escucho sus delirantes palabras.

- Los Carrow… sangre… una abominación… una depravación… - luego, un último e ininteligible susurro que Hermione no capto- … se alimentaron de ellos…

No salieron más palabras de su boca.

Hermione se meció una y otra vez con el oscuro hombre entre sus brazos, sin querer saber que vio este siempre impasible espía para quedar en ese estado, le abrazo, porque supo reconocer la humanidad que aun existía en el, vio a un ser torturado no al mortífago sino al ser humano tras esa mascara de frialdad que conocía.

-Calma, calma-susurró mientras frotaba su espalda suave y rítmicamente.

Quedaron rendidos ahí, sobre la alfombra, agotados esta vez por razones muy diferentes a todo lo anterior.

El nuevo amanecer los encontró así. Enroscados uno contra el otro buscando calor, y tal vez algo más que consuelo. Despertaron en una incómoda posición con los miembros entumecidos, y para Snape un profundo y martilleante dolor en el alma y el corazón, los horrores vividos habían superado los crucios y la sed de venganza que en su día le motivaran a ser mortifago (*) Severus esquivó la mirada de Hermione, mientras buscaba la varita entre sus túnicas, en un movimiento la libero de sus ataduras, sin explicaciones, y con el rostro más pálido y ojeroso que nunca, se levanto.

Ella no le había dejado, ni había gritado histéricamente. Ella sabía lo que había hecho y porque lo había hecho y sin embargo estaba ahí mirándole con sus vehementes ojos castaños llenos de comprensión. Supo que era una persona a quien siempre podría decir la verdad. Era un alivio poder decir la verdad, porque hacia muchísimo tiempo que no podía hablar a nadie francamente acerca de él mismo y de sus motivos.

Hermione no tomó conciencia inmediata de su libertad, y lo miró estando aun de rodillas en el suelo. Parado frente a ella y con una nueva resolución en el rostro estaba una persona diferente a la que conociera antaño. Casi podía palparlo en el aire como un halo tangible a su alrededor y en los ojos negros que miraban directamente a los suyos una calidez nunca antes vista. Le tendió la mano y le ayudo a levantarse sujetándola firme entre sus brazos.

- Gracias.

.

.

.

.

.

Ese fue el primero de los muchos días que vendrían. Severus le explico la grave situación en que se encontraba ahora el mundo mágico, el Señor Oscuro embriagado de poder, y sin control alguno liberó a sus mortífagos contra el mundo conocido, tratando de expandir su imperio por el mundo. Y sorprendentemente encontrando el apoyo de otros ambiciosos como él. Demostrando que el poder absoluto se corrompe absolutamente.(N.A. je)

Le reveló también su trabajo como doble agente para Dumbledore en los años que fue profesor en Hogwarts, y como habiendo fracasado en su confabulación debió seguir al servicio del Señor Tenebroso.

Ahora, sin embargo, la posición de Hermione había cambiado radicalmente y deambulaba por la casa del mortífago en libertad de acción, y si no daba un paso más allá de la vivienda era por razones lógicas, su vida no valía nada fuera de ahí, sin varita y con el ejercito del Señor Tenebroso buscando motivos para demostrar su crueldad. Este era el lugar más seguro para ella y justo bajo sus narices.

Se estableció una serie de alarmas para prevenir que la llegada de extraños sorprendiera desprevenida a Granger y arruinara de paso la coartada de su "esclavitud" que ahora era un estado de "invitada" en esa casa.

Recorrió una vez más con los dedos el desgastado papel que cubría las paredes del pasillo mientras caminaba hacia la biblioteca de Severus, ya conocía cada detalle de la trama descolorida, y busco su reflejo en el espejo frente a ella, poco a poco se iba reconociendo en esa figura desgarbada y pálida que le devolvía la mirada, su cabello lentamente volvía ser tan leonino como lo recordaba, vestida con las ropas prestadas de la madre de Severus le daban el aspecto de una huerfanita, si el Señor Oscuro era mezquino, y observo su vientre levente redondeado frotándolo con suavidad. Según tenía entendido Snape no había encontrado el momento oportuno para explicar que había cumplido su parte, más que nada por temor a que dejara de ser su protegida y temían, ambos, el momento en que alguien se decidiera a investigar el tema.

Sentada en la vieja butaca y con la mesita de la biblioteca cubierta de libros se había dedicado últimamente a revisar la colección privada de artes oscuras que tenía a mano y preparaba el plan que podría liberales de esta situación, a ellos y si era posible a todos los sobrevivientes. A eso se dirigía cuando de pronto la primera de las alarmas se activó…

.

.

.

.

.

_.:.(ya sabia que me reconocerias juasjuasjuas *^_^*).:._


	5. out door

Cuando escribí esta historia no habia pensado en más que tres capitulos... pero, ya veremos.

**importante: **_este capitulo contiene escenas **no aptas** para gente impresionable. _

_Basado en un estracto de una lectura de las Sagradas Escrituras que me espanto de por vida u_u_

_Mis disculpas para quienes gustan del lemon... por ahora, para dar coherencia a la historia no lo encontraran. el romance requiere tiempo y se disfruta mas que un montón de descripciones vacias(con el tiempo he llegado a verlo así)_

_gracias a quienes leen esta historia y a las que escriben las suyas (son la alegría de mi vida ^^)_

_**Capitulo V**_

.

.

.

El ministerio de magia era ahora territorio indiscutido del Señor Tenebroso por eso la colorida imagen que presentaba en los tiempos de guerra había cedido paso al orden aséptico. Los magos que se dirigían a sus trabajos caminaban en el silencio respetuoso que inspira el miedo, esto parecía influir incluso en sus ropas que antes fueron multicolores y ahora… el mundo era gris. Los pasos repiqueteaban en las baldosas negras como música de fondo, ya no más risas alegres ni saludos de amigos antes de ir a sus cubículos. Inclusive el saludo matutino se había transformado en una esquiva mirada de reconocimiento.

En esta frialdad, sólo unos pocos parecían moverse con fluidez, pero entre todos ellos, el hombre en ropajes negros que se deslizaba a grandes zancadas desde la entrada parecía totalmente a gusto mientras armónicamente todos despejaban el camino para él, en una danza coordinada por el temor. Su capa no rozó ese día ni siquiera a uno de los empleados que se cruzaron en su camino, su presencia era fantasmagórica en un mundo acostumbrado a lo sobrenatural. Nunca antes su piel pálida y cabellos negros parecieron tan adecuados. Ya no era necesario levantar una ceja o dirigir sus penetrantes ojos negros a una persona para imponerse, pero no podía engañarse esa era una autoridad prestada, un respeto indigno que le dejaba un sabor amargo e inesperado en la boca.

Esa mañana su destino estaba claro, debía presentarse en uno de los salones de juicios que funcionaban en pleno como cámaras de tortura para los descarriados y como lugar de experimentación en las ratas muggles cazadas a destajo por simple diversión.

Sintió la opresión en el ambiente mucho antes de llegar a su destino, el silencio se hacía más aplastante cuando los únicos pasos eran los suyos, cuando la luz no provenía de ningún lugar establecido, sino que gracias a la sangre de unicornio, estratégicamente colocada iluminaba esa boca de lobo sin sombras ni reflejos.

El hedor de la putrefacción le aviso de la cercanía de su destino, por eso no se aparecía directamente fuera de las puertas como era su derecho, cada uno de esos pasos le templaban el espíritu, le preparaban, impregnado su alma de la convicción que le faltó siempre, ante el dolor que provoca la desesperanza del que se ha resignado a la muerte, demasiado parecido a su propio dolor.

La puerta negra frente a él se abrió para mostrar lo impensado, frente al trono de juicios donde reposaba su señor, descalza, con la apariencia de una niña perdida estaba la madre de su primogénito no nato, Hermione.

Sus ojos sin brillo, sin embargo no giraron para buscarle o reconocerla, sino que se dirigieron a su Señor, con el debido respeto a su persona sin encontrar sus ojos luminosamente rojos; sino dirigiéndose ritualmente a su mano, a su anillo y depositando el ósculo que lo distinguía como uno de los privilegiados. Sus labios en contacto con la fría gema, le dio la conciencia de realidad que distinguía este momento de cualquiera de sus pesadillas.

-Snape… bienvenido y a tiempo como es usual, pero al parecer tengo noticias para ti mi fiel vasallo habiendo cumplido, y tal como había sido prometido serás recompensado con las riquezas y honores que nacen de tu lealtad.

-Mi señor es generoso, con este humilde vasallo-

La sonrisa ladina de Tom Riddle, se anticipó a cualquier "pero" que pudiera pronunciar. Sólo respetuoso silencio, del más fiel de sus peones. El era seguramente el único que podía anticipar los deseos caprichosos de su alma oscura. Por eso sentía a Severus como una prolongación de su mente y por eso mismo comprendía la necesidad de tenerle cerca, vigilado y muy sumiso. Nadie como él para tratar de igualarle, o con posibilidades de hacerse con el control de todo lo que le era precioso, era un peligro como ninguno de sus otros seguidores, más fáciles de manipular por sus apegos.

No por nada había conseguido la gloria que le prometió en su día el sombrero seleccionador, reafirmando su mayor certeza, desde que descubrió la magia y el placer que le brindaba el dolor ajeno, el saberse poderoso, superior. Algo que no era renunciable bajo ninguna circunstancia.

Por eso también, le ofreció a esa muchacha sangre impura, ya que, aun siendo el más cercano a él, no merecía más de lo que su señor estimaba conveniente. Nunca tan poco como para incitarle a un robo desesperado ni tanto como para hacerle sentir que podía tener todo ahí a su alcance.

-sin embargo,- dijo entrecerrando sus ojos y viéndole directamente- me sorprende el estado en que encontraron a tu esclava… -

-Carga a un Snape - respondió casi despectivamente- mi único propósito es servirle a mi Señor y amo, cumpliendo lo pactado.

-Jajaja comprendo, ven entonces, únete a nosotros, Bellatrix nos ha preparado una sorpresa.

Severus le dirigió una mirada a Hermione que había permanecido quieta y cabizbaja, a diferencia de Snape ella llevaba un par de horas en el ministerio...

.

.

.

.

.

Después que se encendieran las alarmas apareció una llamarada verde en la chimenea del salón y con ella un joven mortifago que con un perezoso movimiento de su varita le atrajo hacia él utilizando el collar que aun rodeaba su cuello, y extendiendo la mano sujetó la cadena que se hizo visible entonces. Por suerte sus días en Azkaban enseñaron que de buenas a primeras, lo mejor era estar calmada, para no dar motivos a nadie para torturarla. El muchacho le toco el hombro y sintió el fuerte tirón en su vientre que siempre acompañaba a las apariciones.

Se encontró con los viejos salones de juicio del ministerio, antes de abrir los ojos su nariz fue atacada por el nauseabundo olor de la carne putrefacta, con temor abrió sus ojos para encontrarse ante una antigua cámara de interrogación que se hallaba repleta de jaulas no más altas que 1 mt apiladas en hileras a lo largo de la habitación creando un pequeño anfiteatro, el antiguo lugar destinado al banquillo de los acusados era ahora el centro de tortura de los pobres infelices que esperaban su turno ahí encerrados, espectadores obligados del horror que les esperaba.

La nausea la invadió al ver los restos humanos esparcidos y acumulados con descuido, sus pies descalzos se humedecieron con la sangre que teñía el suelo.

-Muévete escoria- le escupió el mortifago empujándola hacia la jaula más cercana.

No tuvo más remedio que acuclillarse en el espacio demasiado bajo para estar de pie, y donde era imposible sentarse, peor que peor la jaula contigua a la suya tenía un pequeño no mayor de diez años que roía insistente un hueso con restos de carne mientras se azotaba a los costados de su jaula.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza y cubrió sus oídos concentrándose en los latidos de su propio corazón desbocado. En ese lugar de pesadilla, fue lo único que escucho junto a los leves golpes de los barrotes… no habían voces humanas clamando piedad, ni el sollozo de una voz, nada.

Cuanto tiempo estuvo encerrada, ¿mil años? Rememoro por pura fuerza de voluntad los momentos más alegres de su infancia, su amistad con Ron y Harry, se canto a si misma cada bello momento en compañía de sus compañeros y amigos. La calidez de la señora Wesley y sus regaños de madre amorosa a cualquiera que se cruzara en su camino… y con todo, no fue suficiente para evadirse del lugar, del horror, del asco.

Cuando la llevaron ante el Lord no fue capaz de mover un músculo, la medimaga que la revisó le dio una poción que en otros momentos jamás habría tocado sus labios.

Apenas se percato de la presencia de otras personas, en el salón. Cuando Severus miró en sus ojos, supo que la inocencia le había sido arrebatada, ¿la habrían llevado al salón de juegos de Bellatrix y los Carrow…?

El señor Tenebroso se levantó del trono regio arrastrando su túnica ondulante, mientras se movía con paso fluido y feliz, regodeándose ante el acontecimiento que se acercaba, tanto así, que podía disfrutar de antemano el gracioso espectáculo recientemente organizado por la creativa Bella. Lamentablemente su alegría se vio frustrada a mitad del camino a la puerta cuando unos golpecillos resonaron por la estancia.

Una pálida y demasiado joven mortifaga Parkinson, titubeo un momento, haciendo una reverencia. Antes de soltar una de las pocas razones por la que podía llamar a su puerta.

-Amo, noticias de Potter, Malfoy y Nott han capturado a uno de sus amigos. Y le esperan para comenzar el interrogatorio.

Una mueca atravesó el poco expresivo rostro, del mago, de verdad, si las noticias no eran lo suficientemente buenas alguien lo pagaría y él tenia formas de hacerse pagar…

Lamentaba tener que despedir a su fiel Snape, pero, uno no pone todos sus huevos en la misma canasta, está claro. Apenas notó la intranquilidad que brillaba en los ojos del hombre a su lado, tan pendiente de su propia frustración.

Severus en cambio contaba cada una de las inhalaciones a dar hasta el momento en que pudiera tomar a Granger para sacarla sana y salva de este lugar.

Su señor le despacho con unas pocas palabras bien escogidas. Y se retiro acompañado de la muchacha quien se encogió levemente ante su cercanía.

.

.

.

.

.

Severus se acerco a Hermione y tomándola suavemente del codo se apareció en la pequeña biblioteca de la casa en la calle la hilandera.

Comenzó a frotar sus brazos nerviosamente, sin obtener ninguna reacción por su parte, la joven mujer parecía estar sometida a un petrificus totalus.

Hermione… leona… mirame.- susurro con suavidad.

Llevo una de sus manos al rostro de ella y tomándola de la barbilla trato de buscarle la mirada.

Estamos en casa, a salvo- bueno, tanto como era posible, como había quedado demostrado, pensó internamente, pero, no era el momento de aclarar algo así.-¡vamos reacciona!- musito.

Le abrazó recordando como ella misma le había consolado "ese" día. Varios meses atrás.

La sostuvo dándole su calor y envolviéndola en sus propias túnicas negras. Que hacer… un obliviate, tal vez. Mientras la idea cogía fuerza en su mente, sintió como ella aferraba a su torso masculino en un abrazo desesperado, que dio paso a un llanto lastimero y desgarrador. Le dejo hacer, mientras frotaba su espalda con movimientos rítmicos y acariciaba sus indomables cabellos con ternura infinita.

Era una suerte que pudiera regalarse un momento así con la seguridad de que no sería interrumpido. Ni llamado nuevamente, este día, al menos.

Nunca siendo niño recibió un consuelo en una de sus crisis de llanto, no porque su madre fuera un ser mezquino, sino porque su padre lo consideraba una debilidad, peor que el hecho de ser fenómenos de feria por su magia. Ser un débil blandengue por no saber tragarse los mocos, era una de las cosas que en la familia Snape estaban vetadas.

De Albus aprendió el consuelo que se ofrece de un alma a otra solo estando ahí, pero fue su Lily la única suficientemente osada como para atravesar la imagen dura y fría que siempre trato de dar al mundo, de esa chica, aprendió el valor de un abrazo sincero en el momento oportuno, y luego, el destino quiso que todo se arruinara, pero le había dejado esto al menos.

Y no es que él fuera por la vida derrochando candor y consuelo. La única persona viva que los había recibido estaba ahora entre sus brazos.

.

.

.

.

.

_**(*)= no me cae bien esa pansy parkinson ¬¬ juas juas juas*^_^***_

_**comentarios e ideas se agradecen tb XD**_


	6. Fin?

_**ya...**_

_** gracias a quienes leyeron esta historia... **_

_**no se si este sera el final u.u por cuestiones de tiempo me imagino que si, **_

_**pero queria dejarle este regalo a quienes se tomaron su tiempo para leer. **_

_**Saqué varias ideas de aquí y de allá... y bueno ...*^_^* lean**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**(a me olvidaba... disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling **__**y no gano nada mas que mi entretención y la vuestra y darle un poquito de la alegría bien merecida a Severus)**_

_**.**_

**Capítulo VI**

.

.

.

Lo asumo, no lloré de pena sino de la más cruda ira e impotencia, no puedo negar tampoco que las hormonas no hicieran su parte, el embarazo me resulta difícil, mi hijo podría estar en una jaula o siendo torturado por esa manga de enfermos mentales, o en una espantosa posibilidad siendo uno de ellos en un futuro no suficientemente lejano.

Sé que es un niño, acaso podría ser diferente si es Severus Snape el padre.

En cuanto nos aparecimos de vuelta en "casa" y me vi envuelta en sus brazos no pude dejar de sentir lo mucho que dependo de él, es atento, cariñoso y aunque en un comienzo lo único que nos unía era una cuestión física por el famosísimo decreto, ahora… no sé. He llegado a depender de él como si de uno de mis propios miembros se tratara.

¿En qué momento comencé a sentirlo así? probablemente cuando juntos en un sillón, mientras leíamos, me encontré girando la hoja para él, quien apenas dio un respingo, creo que apenas notó que no fue su mano sino la mía aquella que giró la página. Pero a mí en cambio, eso me impacto, a un nivel que no sería capaz de llevar a las palabras.

Antes de convivir con Severus, y claro, teniendo presente seis años como su alumna la idea una convivencia con él me parecía en si una tortura, independiente de lo sexi que es, él no era un cálido y tierno personaje; y le imagine gruñón o acaso violento.

Nada más lejano a la realidad. Tras mi liberación descubrí que era un hombre de pocas imposiciones o ninguna, jamás me alzo la voz, o murmuró una palabra hiriente (esto si me sorprendió) aun cuando le veía agotado y frustrado al regresar de Hogwarts, del que ahora es director y terror absoluto para los estudiantes.

Esta noche el fue mi tabla de salvación, me acogió sin palabras tontas, típico de él.

Mi estadía en Azkaban fue horrorosa y asumí entonces que nada seria alguna vez peor, pero si algo se ha encargado de enseñarme la vida es que si bajas la guardia el siguiente golpe que recibes es el más fuerte que te han dado jamás, no importa lo fuerte que te creas que eres el dolor sigue siendo el mismo, en esto siento que no me equivoqué.

Sin embargo, esta vez la ira, la sed de venganza, que se instalo en mi pecho anuló cualquier otro sentimiento, y no fui capaz de hacer nada, sólo indignas lágrimas corrieron por mi rostro. No fui capaz de reaccionar aun cuando tuve en frente al señor de mis pesadillas, la sensación de impotencia y ahogo que me inundaron fue demasiado para mi orgullo.

Nuevamente siento su mano acariciando mi espalda, la noche nos encontró acurrucados en el viejo sillón de la pequeña biblioteca Snape. Si no fuera por él, estaría en manos de esos psicópatas, encerrada y condenada. Un suspiro, quizá de alivio, salió de mi cuerpo antes de enfocar en él mi mirada.

-Puedo pedir algo esta vez…- dije- no necesitas ser suave. Sé que te has contenido por mi todo este tiempo - susurré.

-No… quizá te haga daño- susurro mirando un punto más allá de mi costado derecho

Enroscó su mano en mi cabello y tiro de él. Fue rápido y doloroso… y envió un rayo de fuego líquido directo a la zona baja de mi vientre. Un gemido se escapo incontrolado de mi garganta.

¿Gritaras para mí?- una petulante sonrisita se fijo en sus pálidos labios delgados, mientras sujetaba con más fuerza mi cabello y acercando su rostro me rozo la mejilla con su nariz derramando su aliento cálido en ella.-… grita para mí, leona.- susurro amenazante.

_¿Es un juego?-¿_Qué pasa si no lo hago?- dije haciendo gala de mi espíritu Griffindor.

Me besó, muy suavemente, en la mejilla.

-Te haré daño.

Exhalé el aliento estremeciéndome.

-Por favor -suspiré.

Severus se rió, una maravillosa y profunda risa, con su cara rozando la mía y su mano todavía en mi pelo.

Me soltó el pelo tan repentinamente, que ese movimiento también resultó un poco doloroso y me provocó un gemido, mi respiración o bien era demasiado rápida o casi se detenía. Mi pulso parecía no saber decidir si yo tenía miedo o estaba excitada. En realidad no lo sabía. Pero ahora que Severus me había tocado de nuevo, quizá no pudiera dejar de hacerlo. Mantuvo los dedos contra un lado de mi cuello, como si quisiera ayudar a que mi pulso se decidiese.

Me incorporé lo suficiente para recorrer con la mirada el cuerpo de Severus. Pronuncié su nombre otra vez. Él alzó la vista ante el sonido de su nombre, pero no había nada en su cara que me demostrara que realmente me había escuchado.

Lentamente me quitó el vestido, arrastrando sus dedos delgados por mi clavícula y mordisqueando mi cuello, una infinitud de delicados besos recorrieron el camino de sus manos mientras me despojaba de las prendas que quedaban. Y me tendía con delicadeza en la raída alfombra de su biblioteca.

Tome la solapa de su chaqueta, con desesperación y torpeza desabotone uno a uno la larga hilera de botones que me separaban de su piel, la suave tela de la camisa interior no era un obstáculo para percibir sus pectorales y mas allá su piel masculina, áspera en contraste con la mía, deseando enterrar mi nariz en la curva de su cuello y beberlo en una sola inspiración, esta vez sería especial, mi vientre tiembla en anticipación, mientras le termino de desvestir.

Él acarició con sus manos el interior de mis muslos, suavemente, con una caricia cortés, pero ese suave movimiento se detuvo cuando quedó arrodillado entre mis muslos. Se acerco a mi pecho y se relamió los labios un momento antes de coger mi pecho en la boca y dar una fuerte mordida, que me hizo arquear la espalda y dejar salir un grito doloroso, él no se detuvo de inmediato. Trate de apartarlo tirando su cabello.

-¿Tienes miedo?-me preguntó, pero él no miraba mi cara cuando lo dijo.

-Sí -dije, y mi voz sonó suave.

-Bien -contestó.

En ese momento, los dedos de Severus encontraron mi sexo. No era un dedo, sin embargo, lo que me estaba tocando allí abajo, aunque Severus no hubiera entrado en mí. Para alguien a quien le gustaba causar dolor, él estaba siendo paciente y muy suave.

Severus se empujó dentro de mí con un largo y duro movimiento. Arrastrando mi cuerpo sobre el suelo, arrancando un grito de mi boca.

Severus echó atrás la cabeza, con los ojos cerrados. Su cuerpo estaba hundido en el mío tan profundamente como era posible.

Él se quedó allí, congelado encima de mí, con la parte inferior de su cuerpo tan cómodamente ceñido al mío como podía llegar a estar, y su torso se alzaba apoyado en sus manos y brazos. Abrió los ojos y miró hacia abajo, hacia mí enarcando una ceja.

-Puedes besarme con fuerza, sólo no me ahogues.-dije con un leve temblor en la voz.

Él esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, y un asentimiento aún más pequeño. Luego, retirándose, puso su cuerpo con cuidado a lo largo del mío de modo que sus testículos presionaran contra mi ingle, y su dura longitud me tocara desde la ingle hasta la parte superior de mi estómago. Dejó que su peso reposara encima de mí con un suspiro, luego puso sus brazos a mí alrededor. Colocó su rostro a un lado del mío, y era como si poco a poco dejara que una gran tensión desapareciera. Era casi como si se volviera más ligero al tiempo que su peso actual se volvía más pesado. Puse un beso suave contra la curva de su oído, porque ése era el punto que podía alcanzar.

Él se estremeció contra mí otra vez, y debido a que se apretaba con tanta fuerza contra mi cuerpo, hizo que me estremeciera también.

Él apartó sus brazos de mí y se levantó lo suficiente para ver mi cara.

-No quiero besar el frente de tu cuerpo para llegar abajo. Quiero morder mi camino hacia allá.

Tuve que tragar con fuerza antes de poder contestar, con voz entrecortada.

-Nada de sangre, ni señales permanentes. Ni tan fuerte como lo que le hiciste a mi pecho. No has hecho bastante trabajo preparatorio para eso.

Recorrí con mis manos la espalda de Severus, remontando la línea de su columna, jugueteando con los músculos que lo mantenían justo encima de mí. Él cerró los ojos y tragó antes de bajar la vista y mirarme.

-¿Deseas algo?

-A ti -le dije.

Esto me ganó una sonrisa. Una verdadera sonrisa, no de sexo, o dolor, o pena, sólo una sonrisa. Valoré esa sonrisa.

Moví una mano para poder trazar su labio inferior con mi dedo.

-Haz lo que deseas hacer. Sólo recuerda las reglas.

Su sonrisa contenía un borde de algo que no parecía feliz ahora, y yo no estaba segura de si los parámetros que había impuesto eran lo que lo provocaba, o si yo le había recordado algo triste.

-Nada de sangre, sin señales permanentes, y nada tan fuerte como lo que le hice a tu pecho, porque no te he acariciado suficiente para eso aún.

Era casi palabra por palabra lo que yo le había dicho.

Me separé un poco del suelo y lo besé.

-Soy tuya.

Él me besó, suavemente al principio, luego más fuerte. Su lengua empujó entre mis labios. Abrí la boca y le permití explorarla. Él empujó profundamente dentro, luego se echó un poco hacia atrás, lo suficiente para que sólo fuera un buen beso profundo. La sensación de su boca atrayendo la mía más cerca hacía que mi cuerpo se elevara para presionarse más fuerte contra el de él, rodeándole con mis brazos, presionando mis senos con fuerza contra su pecho.

Él puso su cara en la curva de mi cuello. No me besó sino que apoyó sus labios contra mi piel. Su aliento salió en un suspiro pesado que extendió el calor a través de mi piel. Me hizo temblar, y así fue. Puso sus dientes en el costado de mi cuello, y me mordió. Me hizo gritar y tensar mis dedos a lo largo de su espalda, dejando un surco en su piel con el borde de mis uñas.

Mordió mi hombro, rápido y fuerte. Grité, y él se movió otra vez. No creo que él confiara en sí mismo para mantener mi carne en su boca durante mucho tiempo. Yo sabía que él quería morder profundo y con más fuerza, y yo podía sentir el esfuerzo que le costaba luchar contra ese impulso en sus labios, en sus manos, en su cuerpo entero. Él se divertía, pero luchaba para mantener sus impulsos bajo control.

Puso su boca en el costado del pecho que no había marcado y apenas había tocado con sus dientes. Sujeté su mejilla, sin fuerza, pero eso lo detuvo. Levantó su mirada hasta la mía, su boca a medias abierta, y vi su expresión decaer. Creo que él esperaba que yo le detuviera. Incluso si hubiera sido eso lo que pensaba hacer, no habría tenido corazón para decirlo. Sin embargo, no era eso lo que iba a hacer.

-Más fuerte -le dije en cambio.

Él me ofreció una sonrisa lobuna, y otra vez pude vislumbrar algo en él que me habría hecho vacilar antes de conocerle como ahora.

Puso sus dientes en mi costado y mordió con fuerza, con la fuerza suficiente para que me retorciera bajo él. Se movió sólo un poco más abajo por mi costado, hasta mi cintura, y esta vez cuando noté que comenzaba a dejarse ir, le dije…

-Más fuerte -Me mordió con más profundidad esta vez, hundiendo sus dientes hasta que casi los sentí introducirse en mi piel. Lancé un grito y dije… -Basta, basta.

Él levantó la cara como si fuera a detenerse del todo. Me reí de él.

-No dije que pararas, sólo quise decir que ya era bastante fuerte.

Severus se movió al otro lado de mi cuerpo y me mordió otra vez, sin urgencia, pero lo bastante fuerte como para decirle, casi inmediatamente, que no fuera más lejos. Él alzó la vista hacia mí, y lo que vio en mi cara le satisfizo, porque mordió al lado de mi ombligo, hundiendo sus dientes con tanta fuerza y rapidez que tuve que decirle que parara.

Él había dejado una línea de señales rojas de dientes sobre mi estómago. Había señales rojas aquí y allá en mi cuerpo, pero nada tan perfecto como esto. Un juego perfecto de sus dientes marcando la carne blanca de mi cuerpo. Mirarlas me hizo temblar.

-Te gusta esto -susurró él.

-Sí -le dije.

Él lamió mi estómago, y el viento pareció soplar a través de aquella línea mojada. Severus presionó su boca donde había lamido, y me mordió. Fuerte y brusco, lo bastante para asustarme, y levantar la parte superior de mi cuerpo del suelo.

-Suficiente -le dije, y mi voz fue casi un grito.

Sentí su boca puesta en el montículo entre mis piernas, descansando sobre el apretado y rizado vello. No podía ver, pero yo sabía lo que estaba haciendo. Me mordió, y grité…

-Suficiente.

Usé una mano para apartar mi pelo de en medio, y así poder mirar hacia abajo por mi cuerpo y mirarlo. Severus hizo un movimiento rápido con su lengua entre mis piernas. Aquel pequeño roce apresuró mi pulso y abrió mi boca en una "O" silenciosa.

-Sabes lo que quiero hacer -dijo. Habló con sus manos alrededor de mis muslos, sus dedos enterrándose sólo un poco, su rostro justo encima de mi ingle, tan cerca que su aliento me rozaba allí.

Asentí con la cabeza, porque no confiaba en mi voz. Por una parte, no quería que él me hiciera daño; por otra, realmente quería que él llegara a ese punto de realmente hacerme daño. Me gustaba ese borde. Me gustaba mucho.

Finalmente encontré mi voz, y casi no parecía la mía, tan entrecortada, tan impaciente.

-Ve despacio, y cuando diga suficiente, te paras.

Él me estiró abriéndome, usando sus dedos, tan fuertes, tan gruesos. Me lamió a lo largo, de acá para allá hasta que me retorcí bajo su boca y sus manos. Sólo entonces presionó su boca sobre mí. Sólo entonces me dejó sentir el borde de sus dientes alrededor de la más íntima de las partes de mi cuerpo.

Me mordió despacio, tan despacio, con tanto cuidado.

Exhalé…

-Más fuerte.

Él obedeció.

Tomó tanto de mi carne allí como su boca podía contener, y me mordió. Me mordió con tanta fuerza que me hizo casi separar mi cuerpo completamente del suelo, y grité para él. Pero no grité_ para, o suficiente._ Sólo grité, con toda la garganta, mi columna arqueada, mirándolo con los ojos bien abiertos y la boca igual. Me corrí para él, sólo con sentir sus dientes en mi carne más íntima. Me corrí para él, aunque ese placer hizo que cambiara mi grito a…

-Para, para, oh, Dios, ¡para! -Incluso sumergida en el más abrumador de los placeres yo podía sentir sus dientes a punto de llegar demasiado lejos. Cuando algo duele en medio del orgasmo es necesario parar. Ya que de otro modo suele doler cuando la sensación de bienestar comienza a desvanecerse.

Otra vez grité…

-Para -y él se detuvo.

Caí sobre el suelo, incapaz de enfocar la mirada, luchando por respirar, incapaz de moverme. Pero incluso mientras mi cuerpo estaba indefenso bajo la sensación de bienestar, comencé a sentir dolor. Dolía donde sus dientes me habían mordido, y yo sabía que luego me iba a doler más. Había dejado que mi deseo, y el de Severus, nos llevara demasiado lejos sobre ese fino borde.

Su voz se oyó…

-No te hice sangrar, y no te mordí con tanta fuerza como lo hice en tu pecho.

Asentí con la cabeza, porque no podía hablar aún.

-¿Estás herida? -preguntó.

Encontré mi voz.

-Un poco -el dolor se hacía más agudo. Sólo tenía un tiempo limitado antes de que realmente me empezara a doler. Quería que él terminara antes de que el placer realmente se convirtiera en dolor.

Severus avanzó lentamente a gatas sobre mi cuerpo, de modo que realmente no me tocaba, pero podía ver mi cara.

-¿Estás bien, Princesa?

Asentí con la cabeza.

-Ayúdame a girarme.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque si terminamos esto contigo encima, va a doler demasiado.

-Fui demasiado rudo -dijo, y pareció muy triste.

Comenzó a separarse lentamente de mí como si fuera a detenerse. Le agarré del brazo.

-No te detengas, por Merlín, no te detengas. Sólo ayúdame a dar la vuelta. Si me tomas desde atrás, no rozarás la parte de mí que magullaste.

-Si te he hecho daño, debemos detenernos.

Mis dedos se hundieron en su brazo.

-Si yo quisiera detenerme, te lo diría y aunque llegaras a ir demasiado lejos, realmente me gusta así. Severus, me gusta mucho.

Él me dirigió una sonrisa casi tímida.

-Lo noté.

Le sonreí a mi vez.

-Entonces déjanos terminar lo que empezamos.

-Si estás segura -En el momento que lo dijo, y tal cómo lo dijo, supe que estaría segura. Si él tenía voluntad para renunciar por miedo a lastimarme, entonces tenía más disciplina de la que yo habría tenido. ¿Cuántos hombres habrían rechazado llegar al final, después de un principio así? No muchos, no muchos en absoluto.

-Estoy segura -le dije.

Él sonrió otra vez. Examiné la cara de Severus y le dije…

-Tómame, Severus.

-¿Es una orden, mi leona? -Él sonrió cuando lo dijo, pero había un rastro de algo que no era felicidad en su voz.

-Sólo si quieres que lo sea.

Él me miró, y luego dijo…

-Preferiría ser yo quién da las órdenes.

-Entonces hazlo -le contesté.

-Date la vuelta -dijo. De la misma forma que lo hacía cuando no era más que el murciélago de las mazmorras para mí.

Yo me había recuperado bastante como para girarme, aunque fuera lenta. Él se movió hacia atrás hasta que quedó arrodillado a mis pies.

-Te quiero sobre tus manos y rodillas.

Hice lo que él ordenó. Las manos de Severus acariciaron mi trasero, y lo sentí rozar contra mi sexo. Por delante estaba dolorida, pero el resto de mí estaba impaciente.

-Estás húmeda -dijo.

-Lo sé -dije.

-Realmente disfrutaste de ello.

-Sí.

-Realmente te gusta que sea rudo.

-A veces -le dije. La punta de su pene se frotó sobre mi sexo, muy cerca, pero sin penetrarme.

-¿Ahora? -preguntó él.

Bajé el torso, de modo que mi trasero se levantara hacia él, empujando contra la sensación. Sólo su leve movimiento hacia atrás me impidió tomarlo en mi cuerpo. Hice un pequeño sonido de protesta.

Él se rió, ese maravilloso sonido masculino.

-¿Tomo eso como un sí?

-Sí -dije. Levanté mi trasero hacia él, y pedí, sin palabras, que me tomara. No me di cuenta de que lo decía en voz alta, pero debí hacerlo. Porque entonces oí mi propia voz canturreando…

-Por favor, por favor, por favor -repetidas veces en un suave aliento, mis labios más cerca de la alfombra que del hombre al que se lo pedía.

Él empujó sólo la punta de su sexo dentro de mí, Se sentía casi caliente. Me elevé y empujé mi cuerpo hacia él, pero él me detuvo con sus manos en mis caderas.

-No -dijo-, no, yo diré cuándo.

Volví a apretar la parte superior de mi cuerpo contra el seco suelo.

Él me miró, y sus ojos destellaron brillantes, tan brillantes que durante un momento su rostro se vio oscurecido. El brillo se apagó, dejando sombras de imágenes en mi visión. Sus ojos negros. Esa oscuridad que nos llenaba la mete de fantasmas en la infancia, cuando se sabe que algo peligroso está a punto de llegar. Algo que te ahogará, quemará, conmoverá con el poder que está a punto de caer del cielo.

Temblé, mirando fijamente abajo por mi cuerpo hacia él, me estremecí, preguntándome… ¿Podía su poder quemar mi carne o dañarme de alguna forma que yo no quisiera?

Severus decidió ese momento recordarme que estaba allí. Se inclinó sobre mi cuerpo, y me mordió la espalda, mientras su cuerpo empujaba dentro de mí. La combinación de los dos movimientos me hizo empujar más fuerte contra él. Me mordió más fuerte, y me retorcí contra él, atrapada entre su cuerpo y su boca.

Su boca se apartó, y me rodeó con sus brazos. Su peso yacía a mi espalda como una cálida y sólida envoltura. Estaba soportando la mayor parte de su peso porque sus manos jugaban ligeramente con mis pechos y estómago. Estaba dentro de mí, pero tal como hizo la primera vez, una vez dentro, había dejado de moverse.

-No duraré si te mueves así -dijo, con su rostro al lado del mío.

Giré la cabeza, y él estaba tan cerca que la luz que destellaba en sus ojos me cegó durante un segundo. Cerré los ojos y vi explosiones blancas y negras estallando tras mis párpados.

-No puedo dejar de moverme -dije, con los ojos aún cerrados.

Severus suspiró, y más que continuar empujándose más hondo en mi interior, se retorció dentro de mí, lo que provocó que yo a mi vez me arqueara, dejando él escapar un sonido que era a la vez mitad placer, mitad protesta.

-Hermione, tranquila. Si te mueves, no duraré.

-¿Cómo puedo dejar de moverme contigo dentro de mí?

Él me abrazó entonces, se separó de mi espalda, de modo que quedó otra vez arrodillado, todavía con su cuerpo envainado dentro del mío. Empujó sus caderas contra mi cuerpo y me di cuenta de que cuando estuvo inclinado sobre mi cuerpo no había estado completamente hundido en mi interior, porque ahora la punta de su pene topó con mi matriz, y advertí que él podría ser demasiado grande para esta posición. Y entrando desde atrás, si el hombre era demasiado grande, podría llegar a hacer daño. No me dolía aún, pero intuía la certeza de ello, cuando él empujó suavemente contra lo más profundo de mi cuerpo. Pensar en lo que podía hacerme era excitante, y a la vez un poco aterrador. Yo quería sentirlo golpeando en mi interior y al mismo tiempo no. El pensamiento era emocionante, pero era uno de esos intentos que funcionan mejor en la fantasía que en la vida real.

Él empujó su verga dentro de mí, suavemente al principio, luego con más fuerza, como si tratase de encontrar un camino más profundo. Empujó lento y firme, y fuerte, hasta que yo dejé escapar un sonido de protesta.

-¿Cuánto te gusta el dolor? -preguntó él, y en su voz podías escuchar el retumbar bajo de un gruñido.

Creí que sabía lo que estaba preguntándome y vacilé. ¿Cuánto me gustaba el dolor? Decidí que ser honesta era lo más seguro. Miré hacia atrás por encima de mi espalda hasta que pude mirarlo, y fueran cuales fueran las palabras que estuve a punto de pronunciar, murieron en mi garganta. Sus ojos brillaban en su cara.

Aunque yo había hecho el amor muchas veces, la visión de él detrás de mí todavía me quitaba el aliento. Nada fue tan maravilloso como con Severus.

-¿Cuánto te gusta el dolor? -volvió a preguntar él.

Le dije la única cosa en la que pude pensar:

-Termina.

Él sonrió, y sus labios contenían un poco de ese brillo.

-Termina; ¿Sólo termina?

Asentí con la cabeza.

-Sí.

-¿Disfrutarás de ello?

-No lo sé.

Su sonrisa se ensanchó, y sus ojos brillaron, nuevamente, en lo profundo de mi corazón esperaba ser la única en haberlo visto así. Él comenzó a salir de mí.

-Así sea -dijo con esa voz profunda que me erizaba los vellos de la nuca.

Él se empujó dentro de mí tan rápido y con tanta fuerza como pudo, y era demasiado grande. Grité, y esta vez no fue únicamente de placer. Intenté no hacerlo, pero comencé a retorcerme, no acercándome, sino alejándome, retrocediendo lentamente lejos de ese dolor fuerte y agudo.

Él agarró fuertemente mi pelo, sosteniéndome en el sitio mientras se empujaba contra mí.

Grité, y esta vez, había palabras.

-Termina, Dios, por favor acaba. Vamos, sólo vamos.

Él me puso sobre mis rodillas, usando mi pelo como palanca para presionar nuestros cuerpos el uno contra el otro. Todavía estaba sepultado en mí, pero la posición era más cómoda. Profundizaba menos y no dolía.

Con el otro brazo me rodeó manteniéndome aprisionada contra su cuerpo. Apretó la mano en mi pelo, extrayendo un sonido de mí que no era de dolor.

Habló con la boca presionada contra el costado de mi rostro.

-Sé que te hice daño antes, pero tu cuerpo ya me perdona. Tan pronto, y ya haces ruidos de placer para mí -Tiró de mi cabeza hacia atrás con su puño enterrado en mi pelo. Dolía realmente, pero me gustaba de todos modos. Tal como hizo.

-Te gusta esto -susurró él contra mi cara.

-Sí -dije.

-Pero no lo otro -dijo él, golpeando con sus dedos la magullada mordedura en mi vulva, con fuerza suficiente para hacer que nos balanceáramos durante un momento. Él tiró de mi pelo otra vez, acercándome a su cara.

-Pensé que me iba a correr demasiado pronto, y ahora me estoy tomando demasiado tiempo.

Severus se estremeció a mí alrededor y dentro de mí, haciéndome estremecer. Me abrazó muy fuerte con ambos brazos. No me hizo daño durante un momento, o intentó no hacerlo.

Me apoyé contra su cuerpo, relajándome contra él completamente.

Él se rió, y me pareció un estruendo de truenos no sólo a mis oídos, sino a lo largo de mi cuerpo, como si el sonido viajara desde sus mismos huesos hacia los míos.

Se inclinó sobre mí, manteniendo sus brazos y su cuerpo encima del mío. Se deslizó dentro de mí, y antes de que hubiera terminado, me alcé hasta encontrarlo.

Miré cómo se empujaba dentro de mí. Comenzó a bombear su cuerpo en el mío. Sólo su verga entraba y salía de mi cuerpo, mientras yo me mantenía como una pequeña pelota apretada.

-Adoro mirar tu cuerpo entrar y salir del mío -dije. (n.a.: o sííííííííí... ¬¬... *^_^*)

Él bajó la cabeza hasta que su pelo se arrastró sobre mí, y pudo mirar su propio cuerpo entrar y salir del mío.

-Síííí-jadeó- síííí.

Comenzó a perder el ritmo y tuvo que apartar la mirada de nuestros cuerpos unidos. Pronto reanudó unos golpes seguros y largos. Él comenzó a ir más rápido, más fuerte, golpeándose contra mí. Pero ya no me dolía. Se sentía maravilloso. Ya podía sentir el inicio de mi propio placer creciendo dentro de mí.

-Voy a correrme pronto -dije, y mi voz fue casi un grito.

-No todavía -dijo él- no todavía. No estaba segura de si me estaba hablando a mí, o hablaba consigo mismo, pero de repente pareció como si se otorgara el permiso para penetrarme con tanta fuerza como quería. Se condujo dentro y fuera de mí con una fuerza tal que meció mi cuerpo, y me hizo lanzar un grito de la más pura alegría.

Como el cuerpo de Severus golpeaba el mío. Una y otra y otra vez, se hundió en mí, y una y otra y otra vez. Él me hizo gritar, mis dedos se hundían en la alfombra, mientras el orgasmo me sacudía, me tomaba, y mi cuerpo se convulsionaba alrededor de él. Mis gritos se perdían en mi garganta y salían como gemidos espasmódicos e incontrolados, pero escuché luego el grito de Severus encima de mí, un segundo antes de que su cuerpo entrara en el mío una última vez. Él se corrió en mi interior.

Quedé cegada por la luz blanca. Quería que su liberación fuera todo aquello que él deseaba. Pero, finalmente, tuve que dejarme caer sobre el suelo, dejando que mis piernas se estiraran. Jadeaba, tratando de aprender de nuevo a respirar.

Él cayó sobre mí, todavía dentro de mi cuerpo. Su corazón golpeaba tan rápido que parecía como si se fuera a salir de su cuerpo y tocarme.

Sus primeras palabras fueron jadeantes.

-¿Te hice daño?

Yo traté de levantar mi brazo para tocarlo, pero todavía no podía moverme.

-No me duele nada ahora mismo -dije.

Él soltó su aliento en un largo suspiro.

-Bien -Su corazón comenzó a reducir la marcha.

Severus se levantó lo suficiente para salir de mi cuerpo y yacer a mi lado. Sentí la humedad en su rostro y en el mío, esta vez habíamos ido más allá, prácticamente tocando nuestras almas.

Luego comprendí que eran lágrimas, un segundo antes de entregarme a una carcajada que provino de lo mas profundo de mi ser, y que el acompaño con suaves caricias mientras su respiración se aquietaba lentamente, antes de reír como nunca antes, su risa cálida y sincera me invadió de una paz indescriptible. Éramos uno en más de un sentido y ahora no hay vuelta atrás. Y Maldito el que cruzara entre nosotros.

.

.

.

.

_**Agradezco a las personas que dejaron sus comentarios, a quienes leen en las sombras también (como yo misma aveces). Y ...**_

_**se les quiere *^_^* chaolín**_


End file.
